Newspaper Clippings
by kc creation
Summary: A collection of KyoxHaru drabbles, because there aren't enough..
1. Darkness

**((A/N: Yay!.. I love drabbles!**

**This is just a simple collection of KyoxHaru drabbles I thought up. It's not anything really good or special. Yet, I do hope you like them.**

**So, here's Drabble one!))**

**Darkness**

'THUMP!' Everyone stared up at the ceiling in shock. "What the hell is he doing up there!" Kyo yelled as he rose from his spot at the dinner table. "I'll be back.." He grumbled, and made his way upstairs to find his boyfriend.

Once upstairs, he walked down the hallway to the guest room Tohru'd so kindly set up for the ox. He was banned from the main house just that mourning for spilling an entire can of paint over himself and half the kitchen. His only excuse was that the kitchen walls didn't need painted anyway.. So, he was forced to stay at Shigure's. Not that Kyo minded.. After all the work of setting Haru's room up, everyone'd headed downstairs for dinner only to realize that Haru was _still_ covered in paint. Which led to him going back upstairs to change. _Which led to_ Kyo being forced to come upstairs and get him after he'd already taken twenty minutes to change.

"Damnit.." Kyo muttered to himself. "He can't even change his clothes without getting lost.." He opened Haru's door, only to find him sprawled across the floor, shirt half on. He looked like he was struggling to find the hole for his head and the reason was revealed when Kyo noticed that the lights were off. He solved the problem by flipping them on. "What are you doing?" He asked in a voice that clearly stated that he was annoyed. Haru looked somewhat sheepish and stated,"Well, I came up here to change and couldn't find the lightswitch.. So I spent a little while looking for it before I realized that all of my clothes are black.. So no matter what I picked, it'd match.." Kyo felt like both laughing at and scolding the cow at this point.

"So let me guess.." He stated, amused. "You had trouble dressing in the dark?.." Haru nodded and Kyo sighed in annoyance. "Well, the light are on now." Haru quickly pulled his shirt on and followed the cat downstairs.

"Did you have trouble dressing, Haru?" Yuki asked. Haru stared at him, somewhat confused. "Yeah.. But how did _you_ know?" The rat barely hid his a smirk and answered,"Your pants are on backward."

**((A/N: That was really bad.. I promise the next will be better!.. I really do hate how I paragraphed this..**

**I know this barely passes as a KyoxHaru drabble, but I as I said before, I promise it'll get better.**

**Oh yeah! I almost forgot!.. I'm sorry to all my reviewers for my fiction _'The Light Of The Shadows' , _but I think that this might be as close as I'll get to writing a sequal.. I don't have enough good ideas. Plus, I'm not really in the angst writing mood and I was really hoping to make it angst..**

**Well, that's about it! Please review and tell me what you thought!))**


	2. Instincts

**((A/N: Drabble Two! Yay!**

**Before I forget.. I Do Not Own Fruits Basket!**

**To All Who Reviewed:**

**Ky0Kichi: ((laughs)) I guess I wasn't paying much attention to how closely you'd have to be paying attention to notice someones backward pants.. XD **

**BakaDen: Yeah, poor Haru. :)**

**alysei: There really aren't. I hope more people start writing them too.**

**Kaeleer: Thank you. :)**

**Demon Cow: ((grins sheepishly)) To be honest, I simply couldn't come up with any other excuse. ((laughs)) I thought that maybe, I could make the setting The Main Sohma House, but then I remembered that Kyo wasn't aloud to enter Sohma House.. XD Let's just say that Akito wasn't in the best mood.**

**Well, here it is!))**

**Instincts**

Haru Sohma didn't have good instincts. It was a simple fact, that every Sohma knew. Haru himself knew this fact to be very true. His instincts always told him to run when it was too late, or to walk in a direction that would lead him far from his destination.. Shigure had good instincts, yet he rarely followed them. So did Yuki, Hatori, and the rest of the cursed family. So why didn't Haru? He wondered if all of his goodinstincts were given to his black side, but he doubted it very greatly. There was nothing _good_ about his black side.

He spent hours sitting inside of his temporary room pondering upon the question. With every answer came doubt after doubt, and a new bunch of questions. _Like: If he was the ox, an animal known for it's strength, why wasn't he as strong as Yuki and Kyo?.. _

An image of his orange headed lover poped into his head, and for a moment all questions ceased to trouble him. The ever headstrong cat always seemed to know when the right time was to run or fight. He always knew which direction to head in and who was about to enter a room.. All the gears in the ox's head began turning and everything became clear. He didn't need good instincts.. Because Kyo had enough for the both of them.

**((A/N: That was BAAAAAAAD! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!..**

**Well, at least this seemed more KyoxHaru than the first.. They will get better!.. eventually..**

**Oh yeah, Haru's still staying in Shigure's house in this drabble.. That's why I wrote: 'He spent hours sitting inside of his _temporary _room...'**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!.. i should just stop typing now and let everyone live happily _without_ my crap.. XD ))**


	3. Surprise

**((A/N: Sorry about the EXTREMELY slow updates, but I've been really busy lately.. _Buying school clothes... _The only good thing about it was that I got a Kyo Shirt and A Tohru shirt. My older sister got a Yuki one.**

**Anyway, I don't remember where I heard it, but someone mentioned that answering reviews in your Author's Notes was aginst the rules.. So, until I hear otherwise, I'm gonna have to stop answering reviews here. ((cries))**

**If you really want a reply for your review, please write "please reply" after your message and I'll email you.. I'd like to answer all of my reviews, but my stupid PreAl teacher likes giving GIANT homework assignments _everyday_.. -- (encluding the first day of school)**

**I really do have a lot of ideas for future drabbles, but sadly, I can't put most of them into words without ruining their.. _Quality_.. I'll try though..**

**Well, here it is!))**

**Surprise**

Kazuma Sohma wasn't a stupid man. Nor was he easily confused.. But when Hatsuharu and Kyo came to dojo, bearing the news that they were in love.. He was extremely shocked and _extremely_ confused.

_"What?"_ He asked, his voice unbelieving. This was a joke, right? It had to be.It wasn't the fact that Kyo was in love with a man that confused him. He'd accept any person that Kyo accepted, simply because he trusted Kyo. But.. _Haru?.. _When did _this_ happen? "We're in love." Haru repeated. The karate instructor stared down at the couple's entertwined hands. They weren't joking. They were actually.. In love. He smiled to himself. This was turing into an interesting day.

The three bid their farewell shortly after the news of the two zodiac member's love was spread. As the two left his sight, Kazuma smiled for the second time that day. He always hoped that Kyo and Haru could put aside their differences and get along.. But this was deffinately _not_ what he explected. He was happy nonetheless.

**((A/N: I kinda like this drabble. I guess that's just because I like Kazuma. He's such a good daddy!.. It just makes you feel all warm inside when you see him. Yay Kazuma!**

**Before it's too late, I'd like to congradulate Kaeleer for getting an account! Yay Kaeleer!**

**Thank You, everyone that reviewed!..**

**Well, Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))**


	4. Pet Names

**((A/N: Okay, I guess I got what deserved for being so full of myself during the last chapter.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to anger all of my beloved reviewers!.. and I know you're unhappy because I only got Two reviews last chapter.. You're either really mad at me, or that chapter really sucked.**

**Well, I read through the rules while waiting for my newest story,_'The Rain: Our Unshed Tears' _to download, and found nothing about answering reviews in them. So, I'm going to continue answering until I find proof that it's not supposed to be done.**

**To All Those Who Reviewed:**

**Crystal: Thank you. I checked out your site and it really is quite wonderful. I've been reading myself to death since I looked up the site! So many fictions I'd never read before. Oh yeah, I Do Not Own Fruits Basket.**

**Ky0Kichi: ((laughs)) I've done that a couple times before.. Make that a couple hundred. I'm glad you like it. ((sighs in relief)) I thought everyone here was getting tired of me. **

**Julie: ((grins)) don't worry, I will. **

**Kaeleer: ((sheepish laugh)) I'm about as thick as you can get, ne? You say that you have an account, and I'm so stupid that I think you just got it.. **

**Yabun: um, your welcome. ((smiles)) I'm surprised you actually thank me for writing. As I said to Ky0Kichi, I thought everyone'd gotten tired of me by now.**

**CaptainLidya: Yay!**

**Ky0Kichi: ((laughs)) You're going to kill me with your humor! You're _too _funny.. ((laughs again)) Yeah, Kazuma's happy.. Just surprised. **

**Kaeleer: ((sighs in relief)) I'm glad I wasn't the _only_ one who thought that. He's just such a good daddy! That's why I had to stick him into at least _one_ drabble.**

**Well, here it is!))**

**Pet Names**

"How about.. Puss?" The ox asked and was answered with a yet another punch in the arm from his orange haired lover. "I already told you!" The cat yelled, pure annoyance clear in his crimson eyes. "I don't need any damn nickname!.. My name is Kyo! **KYO!** - And I'd _prefer_ you call me by it!" Before the cat could yell any further, he was met by a fake pleading look from the ox. "Well, where's the fun in that?" He asked and the cat snorted, then answered,"The fun is knowing that I'm not going to kick your ass.. Which if you gave me one of those _pet names_.. I'd have to hurt you every time you called me by it."

The ox smirked as the perfect name found it's way into his mind. A smirk which Kyo failed to notice, since he was standing up to leave. He didn't want to stay for anymore of this crap, but he knew that if he didn't take Haru with him, the ox would probably get lost. Even if they _were_ inside their own house. "Come on Haru." Kyo said as he stared down a the ox, who was currently lost in his own evil thoughts. "Let's go get something to eat." He turned around in the doorway and noticed that that ox was still sitting. "Come on Haru!" He yelled, becomming annoyed once again. Haru stood and answered,"Comming, _Mr.Whiskers_." Then proceeded to follow the fuming cat downstairs.

**((A/N: Well, that didn't turn out as good as I had hoped... It was okay though.. I guess..**

**Oh yeah, if anyone has any request for a drabble, feel free to request it! I still have ideas, but I'd just like to see what all you guys wanna read.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!))**


	5. Valentine

**((A/N: Drabble Five! Yay!.. I would like to say now that I Do Not Own Fruits Basket.. :(**

**To Those Who Reviewed:**

**Ky0Kichi: ((laughs)) yeah, that probably would look funny. ((thinks)) you're right!.. But it's just so fun making Kyo mad!... Kyo acting like a fangirl?.. **

**((shudders)) That's a very scary thought.. Almost as scary as thinking of Hatori or Akito acting like a fangirl.. Oo**

**BakaDen: Kazuma is a sweety!.. He needs his own fanclub. ((laughs)) I probably wouldn't have thought of it either, if it wasn't for my cat, Joey. He looks and acts almost just like Kyo.. And my my sisters and I always call him Mr.Whiskers. (I really need to stop these long rants about how I got the plots for my stories) Yeah, poor Haru. :) I don't really think Kyo would do anything to him though.. Just yell at him. I know! I was just saying the same thing to Ky0Kichi. Kyo is way too easy to tease. ((laughs))**

**Christina: Thanks. :) I agree, it's a very cute name. **

**Well, here it is!))**

**Valentine**

**((Haru's POV))**

"Kyo! Kyo!.. I got you a gift!" Huge hoards of girls surrounded the kitten - MY KITTEN!.. Of course, that _was_ to be expected, since it _was_ Valentines Day.. I still wasn't happy about it though. I mean, I did get my fair amount of gifts, but now the girls were just being greedy! Kyo was my boyfriend, and I would have liked to at least spent a _little_ awhile with him. It was the day for couples, right? It figured that the one Valentines Day I actually had a date, they'd be stolen from me by a bunch of fangirls.. Why weren't they after Yuki, anyway?.. Oh yeah, he went home _'sick'.. _I guess he was tired of all the extra attention.

The bell rang, informing eveyone that the day was over. I slammed my locker shut and walked down the hallway. _'Lover's Holliday, my ass' _I thought as I passed the group of girls. They looked confused, and I heard a few whispers of, _"Where is he? He just vanished!" _I sped up as all the possible reasons why Kyo would _vanish_ flew through my head. '_He might have transfor -'_ I felt a hand catch my shirt as I walked out the school doors. I turned to see the cat himself staring at me,"Hey." He greeted as he loosened his hold on my shirt. "I.. I, uh.." He paused, a dark crimson blush staining his cheeks. "I - I got you.. Something... for valentines day.." He studdered and held out a small gift box. I stared blankly at him. "What?" he asked. "You didn't think I _forgot_ about you, did you?"

**((A/N: Okay, that was a veeeery bad ending to an overly used plot.. ((laughs)) I had to end it there though, or it would have went on forever.**

**Well, please review and tell me what you thought!))**


	6. A Call Away

**((A/N: Drabble Number Six! Wow, I've gotten more reviews for this than expected. Thanks, to all my reviewers so far! **

**To Those Who Reviewed:**

**ky0kichi: ((laughs)) I dunno.. I was trying to figure out what exactly Kyo would actually give Haru.. But alas, my brain died write before the last sentence, and I had to leave it be.. ((sighs))**

**Kaerleer: ((hugs both)) They are! ((laughs))a complete TWO reviews stating the word 'cute'. I feel so special. ;)**

**BakaDen: ((laughs very very hard)) Laughing is about the only thing I can do for this review!..**

**tenshisuki: Yeah, practice would help a _normal_ person, but some how I never get better.. ((laughs)) Thanks for the compliments, by the way!.. Oh, don't worry! You really didn't sound rude. (you should hear how bad I get sometimes) You know, exactly when I can come up with a good plot, I'll attempt writing a part two for 'Valentine'. Details are my weakest point. If you've read any of my other stories, you've probably noticed the huge gaps I leave.. ((sweatdrop)) I'm slowly trying to work on it though. **

**Oh, and before I forget! -- I Do Not Own Fruits Basket!))**

**A Call Away**

He sat alone, once bright crimson eyes, dull with sickness and depression. It was just another cold, lonely, rainy day at Shigure's house.. Haru'd moved back into Sohma house only a day ago, but it felt like years to the tired cat. The bed that was once shared by Ox and Cat was now empty(1). The orange haired boy didn't think he could stand Haru's scent surrounding him when he knew that the ox would not be with it.

His eyes fell on a picture that lay atop his nightstand. He and Haru's smiling faces on a sunny day.. He felt a smile forming on his lips. Haru always made him feel better. Even when he wasn't around. His eye then fell upon the small black phone, Haru'd talked him into getting shortly after the ox began staying at Shigure's. His vision then wandered to the phone book sitting close by, and the list of names and phone numbers Haru'd made for him. The still ill and depressed cat grabbed the list and scanned it quickly. His eyes caught the name _'Sohma' _and he smirked in triumph. _Even though he wasn't aloud to enter Sohma property, he was still aloud to call, right? _

**((A/N: To my anonymous reviewer, _Christina, _I just had one of those, _'Holy crap, I just realized who you were'_ moments.. Sorry about that! I just didn't know you were still reading my stories. ((laughs sheepishly))**

**Now onto the drabble, I don't really care for this one, much.. But I guess I never do.. Sorry about the small amount of angst! I've just been in one of those angsty moods lately..**

**(1) Okay, I know I mentioned in the first drabble that Haru had his own room, but why would he want to sleep in _there_ when he could sleep with _Kyo?_**

**Well, please review and tell me what you thought!))**


	7. Cooking

**((A/N: Drabble Seven! Sorry about the wait.. I've been up to my neck in homework lately.. Damn math teacher.. --**

**Now I must say that I Do Not Own Fruits Basket. **

**To Those Who Reviewed:**

**Ky0Kichi: You know, everytime I write another drabble, you're always one of the first people to review! ((grins)) I'm going to attempt to return the favor. Even if I am a horrible reviewer.. ((laughs)) It was, wasn't it? Sorry for confusing you! I was just in one of those _freaky fiction writer moods_ I get into sometimes. ' It really isn't getting dull! Don't be so hard on yourself!.. **

**BakaDen: ((shakes head)) I'm not very good at oneshots _at all. _But that is a cool idea. When and if I ever become a better writer, I'll attempt writing oneshots for these, okay? You liked it? Somehow it still amazes me that you, of all people, would like my drabbls. ((grins)) You seem like too good of a writer to bother with my petty stories.**

**M.T. Dog: Thank you! Yeah, poor poor little Kyo. There's a lot more Kyo torture where that came from though. ((smirks evilly)) I don't mean to sound rude, and I'm sorry if I somehow offend you by this, but what des the 'M.T.' in your name stand for? It's been eating away at my mind since you reviewed. ((sweatdrop))**

**amberblood: Yay for Me? Wow! I've been yayed! ((grins sheepishly)) I get excited too easily.. **

**Well, here it is!))**

**Cooking**

"What is it?" Kyo asked, poking the odd concoction sitting on his plate. "It's dinner." The other answered, sitting down across from the cat. "Eat it, it's good." The ox added with a smile. The orange headed boy poked the dark brown lump once again and stared in disgust as it stuck to his fork. "If it's so good, why didn't you make some for _yourself?" _He demanded and the ox smirked. "I'm not hungry.." He paused as the cat continued to poke at the food. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Don't you trust me?" With a scowl, Kyo brought the fork to his mouth and slowly slipped the brown blob in.

"So?" Haru asked and Kyo gagged. "Tastes like crap!.." He growled as he spit the remaining food back onto his plate. "Now how would _you_ know what crap tastes like?" Haru asked with a smirk. He was met with a glare and Kyo's annoyed voice asking,"What _was_ that anyway?" The ox thought for a minute then answered,"Well, it was suposed to be a smoothie, but the blinder messed up.." The cat's glare deepened as he asked,"What _kind_ of _'smoothie'_ was it supposed to be?" The ox, once again paused, then stated,"Cat food." He was barely able to miss the cat's plate as it flew toward his head.

**((A/N: Well, if that wasn't a giant cornball drabble - I don't know what was.. **

**It really did sound good while in my mind.. Really. **

**If you didn't understand the end.. It meant that Kyo threw his plate at Haru. ((grins)) the fact that the Sohmas turn into animals leaves so much to torture them with, doesn't it?**

**Well, Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))**


	8. Notes

**((A/N:** **Drabble eight! - how exciting! Sorry for the wait! I've been experiencinga great amount of writer's block lately.. :( **

**To All Those Who Reviewed:**

**hatsuharuluva181: Wow, I completely forgot about Kagura! (I do that a lot) Good question! I'll try to answer it soon!**

**Kat R. Fair: ((laughs)) oh, please don't hate Haru! It's my fault, I made him do it!**

**Kaeleer: My haru? ((thinks)) I like saying _My_ Haru.. Even if he isn't mine. Doesn't it just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you say it? _My Haru.._ ((laughs)) Yeah, for once, I could actually see something in oneofmy drabbles happening. **

**M.T.Dog: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound like a stalker or pervert.. ((bows)) I really am sorry. Now I owe you an answer toone odd question. ((laughs again)) I don't even think _Haru himself_ wants to try _anything_ cooked by Haru.**

**amberblood: well, you only said 'heehee'twicein the whole drabble. You shouldn't worry about it. And you shouldn't worry about boring me either. I'm still surprised that you can put up with my drabbles - let alone _review_. (and not to mention compliment them) **

**Ky0Kichi: ((cheers)) You're back! I've been gone for awhile, myself. ((laughs)) I dunno... But my sister fought with my dog over a dog treat once. She said they were really good. ((laughs again)) I guess cats just.. like it.. **

**BakaDen: Yeah. My songfics aren't exactly what you'd call songfics. ((grins)) I just put inthe lyrics when I run out of things to write. Drabbles are really hard for me as well. I can't seem to get the whole idea in without writing at least two paragraphs.. Too long for a drabble, too short for a oneshot. ((laughs)) Kyo is teasable. That's the good thing about him.**

**hatsuharuluva181: Wow! I wrote you're name without even looking at the screen! On you're list? Really? I'm flattered. ((laughs again)) Haru wouldn't_really_feed Kyo crap! (at least not _real_ crap)**

**Before I write "Well, here it is!" - I'd like to say that I do not Own Fruits Basket. - Or any of the characters. (even if saying "My Haru" makes me feel warm and fuzzy. )**

**Well, Here it is!))**

**Notes**

It had started with just a small note that only held four words:

_I Love You_

_-Haru_

And the cat figured that it was just a one time thing. A sweet reminder that his boyfriend was thinking of him. - but four months later, Kyo would still find the small papers hanging in his locker everyday. He'd never asked the ox about them though, because he simply didn't wish for them to stop comming. Oh course, he knew any _normal_ person would think it odd that Haru wrote a new letter for him each day, and that he kept each one, but they were no normal people. And normal people would never figure out the couple's secret note exchange anyway. So, it was useless to even think of what they might think.

He walked quickly through the crowded halls, searching for his destination. When he reached it, he stared for a moment at the slick grey metal of the locker, reminding himself why he was there. He slowly shoved the small note he held into the thin holes. A note that read:

_I Love You Too._

_-Kyo_

**((Not my best, but I guess it wasn't bad. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought!))**


	9. Fear

**((A/N: Drabble Nine! I just recieved my Kyo plushie in the mail today! - So I decided to celebrate by writing yet another drabble. **

**Oh, yeah, I Do Not Own Fruits Basket!**

**To Those Who Reviewed:**

**Aki of the forgotten: ((laughs)) a lot of people seemed to like drabble seven. I really can't imagine why.. I wonder what oxen _do_ eat?... (it took me about fifteen minutes to figure out that the plural of ox was oxen.. heh..) I've done that before! - Reviewed on a story I hadn't even read..((laughs)) You really think they're getting better? I sure hope so.. It's settled then! Somehow in the near furure, Haru will permanently move out of Sohma House! XD**

**Ky0Kichi: ((sighs in relief)) I'm glad you thought it was cute! ((smiles)) If a good writer like you likes it, it can't be _that_ bad - right? ((laughs)) I dunno.. It seems a bit off to me. **

**M.T. Dog: Oh, okay! ((smiles again)) The last thing I wanted to do was offend you. I have a really bad habit of saying stupid, awkward things like that.. ((laughs)) They are really cute together!.. I'll probably be able to write a couple half way decent drabbles, now that my writer's block had worn off. ((grins))**

**Well, here it is!))**

**Fear**

When it came to scary movies, the statement "scaredy cat" suited Kyo very well. Of course, he would never admit his secret fear of the movies to anyone. - Especially not Haru. In the cat's eyes, a fear of scary movies was only a bit better than a fear of the dark. He could just hear the jokes and mocking laughter of others if they ever found out. Kyo Sohma wasn't supposed to fear anything.

So, he attempted so very hard to hide his growing fear as he and the ox sat in the old movie theater. It just figured that Haru'd want to see the scariest movie of the year.. _On Halloween night_.. And it was just his luck that an extemely scary part would catch him off guard, forcing him to yelp rather loudly and grasp the ox's hand. He felt his face heat up and he glanced over at the ox, who was _smirking.. _Kyo realized only a short time later that the ox had known about his phobia the entire time.

**((A/N: It sucked, didn't it? ((laughs)) You can be honest, I won't mind.**

**Well, even if it _was _bad, Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))**


	10. Hide And Seek

**((A/N: I've finally gotten to drabble ten! ((cheers)) **

**To Those Who Reviewed:**

**Ky0Kichi: When I first read this, my mouth practically hit the floor. ((laughs)) You can't possibly think I'm as good a writer as you!.. I'm horrible!.. ((smiles)) Cute is very good. :)**

**Kaeleer: I really cheered you up? ((grins)) Now you've cheered me up!**

**Kat R. Fair: ((laughs)) yes.. so very very sneaky.. **

**flyingdaggers: Yay! It was actually good! ((cheers))**

**Aki of the forgotten: ((laughs sheepishly)) Yeah.. I'd just finished watching an extremely scary movie and was thinking about my fear of them.((smiles)) I've never really been afraid of the dark though. Sorry if the drabble was bad, by the way. **

**Laurena: I don't really think I'm being _too _hard on myself. ((grins)) I'm just really bad at writing drabbles, so I have to abuse myself at least a _bit_ for it. ((laughs)) I really thought I sounded cocky in _a lot_ of my stories. I guess not, though. **

**Well, here it is!))**

**Hide And Seek**

"Ninty - nine.. One hundred!" The ox exclaimed, as he stood from his crouching position. "Ready or not! - Here I come!" He yelled through the seemingly empty house. He entered the living room, searching every place the cat could hide. _"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" _He whispered to himself.. He heard a small snicker behind him and turned around, only to find nothing but the empty room.

He smirked as he spotted the couch that had yet to be searched. Slowly, he walked toward it, his heart steadily picking up it's pace. He took hold of the cloth covering the couch's legs and pulled up. _Nothing. _"But, how?" He whispered to himself. He heard another snicker _directly behind him. _He spun around, face to face with a grinning Kyo. "How long have you been standing behind me?" He asked. The cat's grin only grew as he stated,"Since you reached one hundred."

**((A/N: I finally got in the'Kyo Revenge Drabble'I'd been itching to write!((smiles))I love Hide and Seek, even if I was rarely able to play it as a child. ((laughs)) **

**I dunno.. I'm not really sure if I like this one or not.. I guess it's better that way though.. :)**

**Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))**


End file.
